The U5
by Zimme-NaLu
Summary: Natsu is a ladies man, he goes in the bar hoping to get hook up that night. But unexpectedly a girl named Lucy destroys his plans for the whole entire night... They find themselves entering the same school and things just get twisted than it was more than ever...FIND OUT MORE! Rating it as rated M for later chapters...
1. The Unexpected Girl

**Natsu P.O.V**

Once again, me, Natsu Dragneel, is in the house baby!

I just spotted a smoking hot girl in a dark suit. Her shorts is so tight, that my eyes can't keep ignoring her arse. Her breasts aren't that big but it met my expectation. She sees me staring and loose out her pig tail and soft curls went down below her shoulders. She gave me sexy smile and starts walking towards me with a cat walk. I hate it when they do that, they make me go hard.

"Hey pretty boy, are you alone?", I smirked and slide my hands onto her hips as I settle down on a high chair in front of the bar counter. "Yeah, I am. Mind if I make use of your time toaccompany me?"

She put her arms around my neck, she smelled like a flora. "That sounds good, baby", and gave me a peck on my lips. "Could you buy me a drink?", she sat on one of my leg.

"Something strong?"

"Anything that would lead me to your room..." and licked her lips wet.

I ordered some cocktail, since I don't want to get drunk that easily and go home earlier. We chatted for sometime, mostly flirting of course. She says her name is Celestine Holly and that she just turned eighteen last month which was a wow for me, because she looks like a twenty-two year old slut to me who would just hook up with anybody and give them some blow job or even you know what.

"Ya know baby..." she trailed off as my eyes landed to a lady in red just across the bar who has a sad expression that made me not in the mood to hook up anyone tonight.

I frowned and Celestine clasp her hands on both my cheeks. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing, I just felt like dancing. Want to?"

"Gladly", we made our way to the dance floor and danced with the music. Every now and then she would turn her back against me and rub herself on my manhood.

I took a glimpse on the lady in red again and saw her occupied with some pedo guy named Christ. Every now and then he would touch her shoulders then lower and lower til he reach her thighs and the lady would pushed him away. Meaning Christ is taking advantage of her which irritates me somehow. Celestine keeps seducing me which suddenly tempers me and makes me feel like pushing her aside.

I took another glimpse and saw that the lady in red was swaying, 'she's drunk'. Christ pulled her towards her and began touching her more which made me snapped. I didn't even noticed that I stop moving and Celestine was calling out my name until she slapped me hard on my face and screamed, "asshole!".

It kinda hurt but I don't feel bad. I don't know how many times have I been slapped by girls after I slept with them or even before. I actually got used to the slap_s._

I made my way to the lady in red and Christ, "you bothering my girl pal?"

Christ looked at me amused, "Oh yeah? What's her name?"

I look down on the lady in red and saw her ID half out of her purse and read her name out "Lucy"

I took my eyes off the purse and look at Christ, "Look Christ go find this Holly girl named Celestine. I think you two would be perfect for each other since you two are named perfectly together. Holy Christ" he snickered and went off maybe finding Celestine.

The lady in red "Lucy" drank her last glass and look up t me, "thanks stranger" and hiccuped. Her green eyes were perfect for her reddish brown hair along with her perfect lips which is cherished by me as soon as our lips crashed together and kissed me. I kissed her back with my tongue opening her mouth, she did not resist and let me in. Soon my tongue was in her mouth and hers in mine. We started sucking and tasting each other and left us breathless when we broke apart from each other.

"That was sweet" she chuckled and licked her lips. She then turned white and looked like she was going to-

Throw up... She puked all over my jacket and also on my beautiful scarf and I think I'm going to be sick.

Mirajane the bartender pinched his nose at sight of the mess and on the unpleasant smell, "I think you should bring her back home, Nat"

"Where to?" I looked at him while holding Lessie so that she wouldn't fall off the stool. "To your house. Duh. This is the first time I've seen her in the bar. And the boss will kill me if the bar smells like vomit and trash"

I rolled my eyes and cleaned myself up and her with some wet wipes given by Mirajane before I carried her into my car.

All I know is that this girl ruined my favorite scarf and jacket and also I could use some hot latte now.

As soon as we arrived, I threw her onto my bed. And nobody, not even a girl can kick me out of my own bed whether she's drunk or not. I took off her shoes and threw them on the floor along with her purse and my shirt. I tuck myself and her under the blankets and before I know it I fell asleep next to the unexpected girl who I brought home.


	2. The Stranger

**I am sorry for the wrong color of hair and eyes of Lucy! but will change it soon back to original colors I got carried away while typing! And Natsu's character DOES NOT have motion sickness so yeah, take note of that , I AM VERY VERY VERY SORRY! Anyway the previous chapter was my first one and this is the second one~ hope ya guys enjoy! ^o^  
**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I felt someone's body against me and it's... It's... It's a woman, how did I know that? Because of her bust size of 91 cm which is pressed against my chest. I used my right hand to explore more of her, since my other hand was somehow quite heavy. From her bust to her waist to her hips of measurements, 59 cm and 88 cm respectively. Did I tell you I am very good at measuring things without me looking at it? I smiled at the beautiful figured woman next to me and held her even closer to me and breathe in her vanilla scent. I slowly opened my eyes to see who my mate was last night.

On my left arm, a beautiful milky skinned blonde lady was sleeping on it. I brush away her fringe off her face to the back of her ear. _I wonder who is she... I don't remember bringing any lady home last night..._

She fidget and gave out a cute moan from my touch. I quickly remove hand away from her face and kept it to my side. I closed my eyes hoping she would still think that I was still asleep.

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I felt somebody's gentle hands exploring my body and also my face. _Is it Sting? _I smiled at the thought of it. _But we broke up last night, so who is it? _I fluttered my eyes open and squint on the person sleeping beside me. The first thing I see is pink. The more I stare at the pink, the more it turns out to be a guy only an inch away from my face and I'm sleeping on his arm. I grin at the sight of the guy on my bed. _ Guy on my bed... Guy... Bed... OH. MY. GOD. THERE'S A GUY ON MY BED!_

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed at the top of my voice and pulled all the blanket to my chest and sat up, I kicked the pink headed guy off my bed and he landed on the floor with a loud thud. I wrap myself with the blanket and ask "who are you? And what the hell are you doing in my bed?" I look around the room. _Wait a minute, this is not my room... Where am I?_

The pink headed guy got up with his right hand on the back of his head, "Look lady first of all, this is MY room. Secondly, I don't know YOU. Lastly, THAT HURTS!".

I checked under the blanket to check if I still got my clothes on,_ Okay, it's still there_ I sighed of relief. "I'm sorry... But how did I ended up here?"

"I don't know. I just woke up to see who was sleeping beside me", he sat on the bed.

"So you mean... You were awake before I woke up?" I asked confused. He nodded and I recalled somebody touching me while I was asleep, I blush and threw the blanket at his face.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU WERE TOUCHING ME WEREN'T YOU?!", I saw my sandals and purse on the floor and grab them and ran out of the room. _I CAN'T BELIEVE I SLEPT WITH THAT GUY! Wait, I didn't slept with him._

"Oi! I am not a pervert! And if I knew what kind of woman are you I wouldn't have touch you! What kind of a man would want to sleep with a girl who keeps hitting them?!" he screamed after me.

"I DID NOT SLEEP WITH YOU PERVERT!" I screamed back and slammed the door behind me and found myself at a aisle of a hotel. I checked my phone to check what time was it and it's almost 8 a.m. _Shit I'm late for school, what's more is that it's my first day at the new school. _I went around the same level trying to find where's the lift and finally I found it at last. I found myself face to face with the pink headed guy in his school uniform.

"Would you look at that. Have you been going around for ten minutes looking for the lift, PSYCHOPATH BLONDIE?" he smirked and went in the lift. "Ya coming in or what?"_  
_

I walked in and I stood there awkwardly, suddenly my phone buzzed in my purse. I look at the screen to check who was it and it's Juvia "Hello? Juvia?" I answered.

"Lucy! Where the hell are you? Uncle Jude have been screaming at the maids and at your chauffeur since last night when you didn't come back home. The chauffeur said you escaped from his sight again. What happened?"

"Juvia, it's a long story. I'll tell you later, could you give me a favor and bring my uniform with you at the school? I'll meet you there"

"Fine, but Lucy school will start in fifteen minutes. So hurry okay?"

"Yeah. I got to go bye", I ended the call.

I took a glimpse at the pink headed guy and found that he was staring at me, "What?".

"Oh nothing... I just thought that how can a maniac go to school" he smirked and I rolled my eyes. "Where do you go to?"

"Why should I tell you? I don't even know you"

He brought his hands up "The name's Natsu and thanks for the kick and the slammed just now" he said sarcastically.

"Lucy", I shook his hand.

"So where do you go to?" he asked again.

"What you going to stalk me?"

He laughed "No. Just curious on what kind of school accepts a crazy girl to enter their school" I rolled my eyes again and went out of the lift as soon as it opens. "I'll see you around then, I guess" he said from behind me.

I called a taxi over and got into it "Sir, to the southern coast of the country in Magnolia Town at the only school there. I believe the school is called Magnolia High School?"

"Oh, I know that place miss. It'll be a five minutes journey from here", he look at me. "Hey, aren't you the daughter of Jude and Layla Heartfilia?"

I frowned, I hate it when people say my last name. Because all of them will think that 'hey isn't that the daughter of the Heartfilia family? I bet she's happy that she rich and all', that's they're first impression of me. They want to be friends with me because I'm rich, not because they want me to be a friend of mine and do stuff together and stuff. "Yeah, I am"

"Oh that's great, I see that you have grown into a beautiful lady Lucy. The last time I saw you, you were only around five and you were pretty much scared of everyone even though when you smile. You make everyone smile too"

"You know me?"

"Yeah... I was... uh... A worker at your company last time..."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

I look at him from the mirror and saw him frown a little, "I accidently did something wrong that made your stupid father fire me..." "Uhm... Sorry"

"Nah... It's okay. I always think that all he does is horrible ever since I was a child"

He smiled, "anyway here's the school". I gave him the payment "No. no. It's okay... This is the least I could do for what I did last time"

"Thanks. Bye", I went out of the taxi and closed the door.

I saw Juvia at the front of the school and waved at me. I waved back and took my uniform from her. "Where were you?"

"I'll explain that later", we went in the school. I notice that the boy's uniform is the same as the pink headed guy "Natsu"'s uniform. _Shit, does he go by this school too?_ "What's wrong Lucy?"

"Uhm.. Nothing. I'll go and change", she nodded and I entered the restroom.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

That crazy chic is one of a kind, of all the previous girls I've slept with. Well she says we didn't do it. She's the only one who kicks me off my own bed and it kinda hurts a lot. I hope I will see her soon because I've gotten quite interested in her.

BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ.

I checked my phone screen 'Ice Princess', I answered it.

"Oi! Flame head! Where the hell are you, baka?"

"What'd you say Ice Princess?"

"I'm asking where are you?"

"I'm on my way. Will be there soon, actually I am running like hell now. So got to go bye"

"Wait-" I ended the call and cut through some blocks and soon I reached the school. I tried to gain the breathe back and straighten up. I saw Gray and Erza waving at me to hurry up in, so I did.

Gray slam the back of my head, "What the hell is wrong with you?" I screamed.

He pointed down at my legs, "You brought Happy again. This time Principal Guran won't let you through".

I look down to see my blue cat twirling around my leg. I picked him up and scratched his head "Happy, I thought I told you to stay at home?", but just replied me with him licking my fingers. Then I just remembered that Principal Guran actually hates to see living creatures leaving sadly and dramatically, "Oh I think he will. Since I've got an idea"

I put Happy down and knelt down, I pointed at him "Happy I need you to..."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

"Mr Dragneel!" Principal Guran screamed at the top of his voice "I thought I told you last year not to bring that blue cat ever again!" he pointed at Happy.

"But sold man, he followed me here. It's not like I wanted to bring him to school"

"Excuses again?!"

He knelt down in front of Happy, "I guess he wants you to go back alone Happy. He wants you to go back alone and get in danger while crossing the road or get captured by the cat department" Happy yelped. "I think you should go back too" Happy nodded and slowly walk away with his head low.

Gray add in "Aww... Poor Happy, what if he gets hit by a truck and die on the spot. I don't think cats got nine lives you know..."

"And what if he gets taken by the cats department and if they don't like him because he's blue. They'll exterminate him, that's horrible...", Erza frowned.

"And the worst thing is that, Happy is the only remembrance from Natsu's childhood friend Lisanna who died in an accident saving her older sister Mirajane"

"Happy will just end up just like her. That's just so sad", Erza faked cried while Natsu stood there frowning and staring at Happy while he go.

Principal Guran sniffed and announced, "Oh alright, but next time make sure he doesn't follow you to school alright?"

Natsu face him and bowed "Yes old man! Thank you!" and called Happy back while Happy happily ran back into Natsu's arms.

"Now go to your classes kids, school is about to start"

Natsu, Gray, Erza together with Happy made their way back to their classroom called Fairy Tail.

**Taxi Driver's P.O.V**

Such fine and kind lady, she's so different from her father. Maybe she got her mother's personality along with her appearance. _I'm sorry Lucy, but I have to do this... I need the money to feed my family and have a better life. _I took the tape from my taxi's camera at the backseat chair.

I drove to the media center and exchange the tape for a large amount of money from the Jiggle Butt Gang.

"Good job sir. Good job", the man said to me.

**What will happen to Lucy when the so called 'Jiggle Butt Gang' exposed a video that was taken by the taxi driver. Find out more on the next chapter~**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy~ please REVIEW!**


	3. The Fairy Tail Class

**Thanks to ****dog's paw burning in hot ash**** for REVIEW ^o^ I hope the others will R&R too. lol. Hope you will enjoy the story more~ Oh and take note that I change High School to Academy for my later chapters! =]**

**DISCLAIMER: It's idol (Hiro Mashima)'s one.**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

****"Settle down children", Makarov announced in front of the class. Everybody went back to their seats and soon the class was quiet and was listening to the short old man speaking on top of the teacher's table. "Now, now. I know you kids have lots of catching to do since you didn't see each other for a long time since last year end of the year. You kids will be together again for the third year here in the Fairy Tail Class but there are two other lovely ladies who are joining us this year. And I want you all to welcome them with all your hearts and show them around the school since they are not familiar of the school. Is that understood Fairy Tail?" he signaled the two girls to come in.

As soon as they came in, Natsu bolted up with his usual fired up spirit "YOSH!" he looked at the blue haired girl who came in first "New nakamas! The more the bet-" then drifted his gaze to the second girl who came in blonde. He stared at her and she stared at him back, "Pervert!" "PSYCHOPATH BLONDIE!" they screamed at each other in unison as they pointed at each other. The whole class look at them and boys were cursing Natsu.

Lucy smirked and crossed her arms "I guess it's this school and class who accepts crazy girl like me, huh?" she remembered their previous conversation. The boys then felt relieved that she's not into it and said 'A CHANCE!' to themselves.

Natsu crossed his arms to and was about to say something too but Makarov shouted at him "Natsu! Keep your ass on your chair! And keep your cat to yourself!"

He irritatedly slammed himself back to his chair cursing random words. "Lucy..." Juvia whispered and shook her head and Lucy sighed.

Makarov faced the two girls and grin "Ladies please don't be shy and introduce yourselves"

Juvia came up first, "Hi my name is Juvia Lockser, Juvia transferred from the Fiore Academy near the Heartfilia Konzern. Juvia is sorry for my weird accent. Please take care of me" she bowed

"Hi my name is Lucy He-Heart-fi-fil-filia" she felt her throat went dry while saying out her last name.

The class stays from quiet to whispering around 'Lucy Heatfilia? Isn't that the daughter of the president of Heartfilia Konzern Corporation? What's she doing in a school?' 'I know why! Because this is one of the top school of the country. Duh'

Erza slammed her fist on her chair and frightened the whole class "Hey let Lucy-chan finish her speech alright?". She look up at Lucy "it's okay for me to call you Lucy-chan right?" Lucy blushed and nodded uncontrollably at Erza. "Continue please" she smiled at her.

"So... Yeah... I a... I transferred here to Magnolia Academy because of some business that my dad has to do. So I'll be gone by the third semester of the year but still please take care of me" and bowed like what Juvia did.

The first bell rang and almost teh whole class surrounded them with lots of questions and friendship requests.

"Now children go get ready for your first class and also remember to study well and also play hard for later. Lucy, I need to talk to you for a minute outside" Makarov jumped off the teachers table and walk out the room.

Lucy squeezed through the crowd and went out too. "I know that your bodyguards will be here sooon, try to tell them not to get too much people attention, I bet you know what will happen if that happens right?" she nodded. "Good if there is any problem seek for Erza or Mirajane or me. Good day Lucy" and Makarov walked away. _Mirajane? As in the magazine model?_ Lucy thought to herself.

Lucy went back in to find Juvia tailing a guy called Gray. "Ah Lucy! Come over here, you'll be sitting here!" called out by a white haired girl who looks a lot like Mirajane from the magazines. _Could it really be her?!_ Lucy thought to herself again as she walk over to her. Mirajane held out her hand "Hi my name is Mirajane and I believe I met you before last night" I shook her hands, _Last night?_

"Last night?" Lucy ask confused.

"Yes last night. Oh... You don't remember do you?", Mirajane frowned. " You went in our bar with a grave expression and ordered lots of Schlenkerla Rauchbier. After that one of our daily customer, Christ was taking advantage of you. I'm kind of scared when guys do that so I just went away. I'm sorry for that. Then Natsu", she pointed at Natsu acrosss the room "he went over helped you out, well you guys did something which I want to keep to myself" she smirked "and you puked all over him. I told him to bring you home to his apartment since we didn't know where your place is and I'm going to get killed if the bar smelled like puke. So he brought you home, didn't Natsu told ya that?"

Lucy shook her head, "he said he doesn't remember anything and I ran out". Mirajane grin "I guess he still can't control his memory when he smells or see vomit" she laughed. _So it was just a misunderstanding? But he was touching me while I was asleep!_

Just then a man with an explorer costume came in with his brown beard comb neatly came in the class, "Hey, hey! Settle down people. Hmm... I guess you all are still in one piece after the long break huh? Four students missing and two new students. Names?"

"Lucy"

"Juvia"

"PLeasure to meet you girls, I am Sir Jean-Luc Neville. Sir Jean for short or as the whole Fairy Tail call me Jean. I am the English teacher and welcome to Magnolia Academy, do any of you girls love to write or read books?"

"Ooh! Lucy likes writing and reading a lot!" Juvia said in excitement.

"Ah... Finally another book lover! I see that you and Levy will talk to each other a lot. Anyway good morning class"

"GOOD MORNING JEAN!" they greeted together.

The day continued til recess with different teacher came in and out.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V**

****_Damn that psychopath blondie! She's just lucky that old man was there just now. As soon as I get my hands on her, just you wait and psychopath blondie! But it'll be hard for me to get my revenge when even Erza and Gray approve of her, actually the whole class loves her because of her humongous breast for the guys and cute face for the girls. _I thought to myself as I searched up my friends to eat lunch together while Happy tailed after me.

I finally spotted the scarlet red haired girl and the black haired girl talking to the blonde ad blue haired girl. _What the hell are they doing with her! They totally abandoned me! _I walked over to them and sat next to Erza, "Where have you been Natsu?" Erza asked me.

"To get food for me and Happy", I poured my small carton of milk on a plate and gave it to Happy. "I know you want fish Happy. But they don't sell fish here buddy" I scratched his chin and just meowed back and licked the milk.

I look up to see Lucy's gaze on me, I suddenly felt heat rising up to me. I gulped "What?"

"I need to talk to you about this morning", she said without looking away.

"Okay..."

"Thanks for saving me last night in the bar. I know you don't remember since you forget everything that happened as soon as you smell vomit, oh and I found out from Mira about that. Sorry for kicking and throwing and screaming and being rude, but you should also say sorry for being rude okay?", she smiled.

Before I knew it, everyone's eyes were on me. Waiting for me to say sorry to her. Erza nodded and gave me the eye 'tell her or I'll beat the crap out of you!'

I heaved a sigh and apologized, she smiled at me. _Actually this is the first time I've seen her smiled her real smile almost for the whole the day. She's actually this cute? _I look away and continued eating while I tried to calm my beating heart. "So friends?", she held out her hand "let me introduced myself again, my name is Lucy Heart-fi-fil-lia. and you are?" _why does she carry a sad expression when she pronounced her last name? _I wondered. I took her soft hand into mine "Natsu Dragneel, nice to meet you" and gave her my Natsu smile.

"Okay! That's good! Everybody happy, now eat up before the fun begins!" Erza said.

"Fun? What so fun on studying while sitting on your chair?", Juvia asked.

Erza, Gray and I laughed while Lucy and Juvia sat there dumbfounded "No silly, on the first half of the day it's all studying but on the second half of the day. It's all enjoyment, did the school sent your outfits yet?" they shook their head. "That's okay. Let's just head to the Principal Office later to get a ticket on getting your suits after you guys eat and we'll explain it to you later how it will work for the rest of the day alright?" they nodded and quickly finish up like me.

_I guess I won't get to get revenge then... But it's not bad on being friends with psychopath blondie, I mean Lucy. I have to ask Mira on what happened last night later._

* * *

**Juvia's P.O.V**

****_I am walking along sided my prince charming, Gray Fullbuster, he's so cute and handsome. I still remember every single detail on how he saved me from being crushed by the whole class... Such fine man..._

"Oi! Juvia!" Lucy snapped her fingers while me, Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Gray were walking to the Principal Office.

"Huh?"

"Can you let go Gray? He's getting freaked out of you"

"No. Juvia won't let go of Gray til he sees Juvia like Juvia looks at him" I hugged Gray's arm mischievously harder. Lucy sighed and just continued walking.

I turned to Erza without letting go, "Juvia wants to know what is going to happen later"

"Well later on, all the classes like the Fairy Tail, the Blue Pegasus, the Sabertooth and many more will gather at the school hall. Actually later Principal Guran will explain everything later in the hall so don't worry about it. Ah here we are", Erza pushed the big wooden door opened. "Principal Guran, are you in?"

"Ah, yes. How may I help you?"

"Our friend Juvia and Lucy haven't got their suits for the play later. Could we have it now"

"Certainly. Go to the nurse office and just use the machine there, I believe you know how to use it"

"Thank you sir"

We all went out the room, "Natsu, Gray you boys go change first. We'll meet you guys in the hall later"

They nodded and Gray pulled his arm away from me. "No! Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama more!" I cried out while Erza and Lucy dragged me away.

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

****_I can't believe Juvia is acting like this. I mean I've seen her fall for people but not this hard. God I need to fix her, she's humiliating herself... _I sighed, "So Erza. How do we use this machine?" I asked while staring at the huge silvered machine in front of me.

"Oh you just go in I have to press numbers here and blah blah blah. Just get in"

I nodded and went in, _boy is it bright in here_. "Can I close my eyes Erza?" I shouted from inside guessing they won't hear me if I said it with my normal voice.

"You may Lucy"

Suddenly I just felt naked in the machine and I gasp. Then it was replaced by some soft but tight clotting which hugged on me comfortably from my chest to my thighs. Even my feet feels comfortable. "Open your eyes Lucy"

I followed Erza's instruction and opened them, I saw Juvia squeaking next to Erza with her eyes full of delightment. I look down on my body to see a white with blue cross in the center of my chest and a blue skirt and black boots. There is also a black whip and also a bunch of keys which was connected on a belt around my hips. I look in the mirror to see a quarter of my blonde hair id pony tailed at the side of my head with a blue string. _Wow, I look cuter than ever._

__"Juvia turn!" she raised her hands and went inside the machine. She went out with a black coat which has four yellow buttons and a black Russian hat with a yellow butterfly on the right side of it and long brown boots. Her hair was loosen everywhere, _She gives out her old self _I smiled at the thought of her when we were younger. She went in front of the mirror and squeaked "Juvia looks so cute like Lucy!" she went on and on and we didn't even notice that Erza went in too.

The machine's door opened to reveal Erza with a custom-made armor, a blue skirt, and black boots. _She looks like a goddess of war _I thought and gulped at the sword she's carrying. "W-why do you have a sword w-with y-you Erza?"

Erza lifted the sword "Oh, you'll find out soon" she blushed. "For now let's head out to the hall. Juvia and I nodded and followed Erza's trails.

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

****Everyone was with their own classes gathered and chattered.

"Ahem. May I have your attention please?" Principal Guran was standing on the stage in front of everyone. Everybody look up and paid attention. "Well this afternoon, as usual we're going to have fun in another world. A world of missions, crime, war and also happiness. But this year is special, everybody is going to stay in that world for the whole year" everybody shout in joy "But there would be studying in the other world as per usual", they groaned. "If this works out, it'll be the same for next year too. Don't worry about your parents consent because they know about this event. We're not gonna start today but the day after tomorrow. Enjoy" and he went down.

Lucy and Juvia stood there in amazement. _Another world? I didn't know there's such thing. This is so cool! _Lucy thought.

Everybody was given this small gadget of different symbols on different classes. "Lucy, Juvia!", Erza called out. "You see this red button?"

"Yeah..."

"It's called transportation and this blue one is return. Now you can only use this buttons three times, so don't anyhow press okay?"

The two of them nodded. Natsu and Gray made their way through where Erza, Lucy and Juvia are. _Wow, she looks even cuter than just now _Natsu thought to himself while trying not to blush too brightly. "Let's go press it together? ready? one... two... three..." and the five of them pressed the red button.

* * *

**The Jiggle Butt Gang's P.O.V**

****"This video will make Jude Heartfilia very furious. Knowing his own daughter hates him to like the others" they laughed together. "Even Lucy Heartfilia won't even notice that she herself will bring her own father down"

They sent a copy of the tape to the news department, the showbiz department and to the newspaper department. _The downfall of the Heartfilia Konvern Corporation is about to start, _they all thought together with a grimace on their faces.

* * *

**Find out more on the next chapter of what kind of world are the students of Magnolia Academy are going to. How will The Jude and Lucy Heartfilia cope with the problem that is going. Find out more! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE~ THANK YOU FOR READING! RR!**


	4. Author needs help!

**Hi there. I know you guys hate Author's note and blah blah blah. But I got carried away again :/ for the latest chapter, I said there about another world... I have no idea what kind of world is it so I'm asking for your help on what kind of world do you want the Magnolia Academy students will be in it.**

**Actually when I was writing chapter 3, I was thinking of putting in some fantasy so that the story wouldn't be far of the original Fairy Tail story. SO PLEASE REVIEW SO THAT I WOULD GET A BETTER IDEA FOR THE OTHER WORLD THINGY! I can assure you the LEMON is coming soon as soon as I finish writing about the other world and the Heartfilia problem! SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS! thank you~ =] **


	5. The Demon's work

**Thanks so much for the reviews and i'll try to add in some of your ideas like flying islands and class competitions~! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: It's ****Hiro Mashima's.**

* * *

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I opened my eyes to face a a huge wide sea in front of me. I look at my sides to find Erza, Natsu, Juvia and Gray gazing at the same sea I was looking at just now. I look beyond the sea and saw floating islands, "Why are there floating islands?"

"That's the other class like the Sabertooth island" Natsu said while pointing at the island I was looking at awhile ago.

"I see that they have upgraded the sea", Gray grin and stripped off his shirt. I blushed and quickly covered my eyes and turn away.

Natsu whacked the back of Gray's head and shouted "How can you strip on your own, Stripper?!" he ripped off his shirt along with his scarf off and joined Gray.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia stood there while being mesmerized at Gray's well built abs. Her eyes turned into huge red hearts.

Erza pulled Gray's and Natsu's ears "Don't strip where you want to. Look at Lucy! She looks like she just saw the worst thing she'd ever seen in her whole entire life!"

"Thanks Erza" I slowly opened my eyes.

Natsu sneered "She already saw me half naked in the morning and you're telling me that she has virgin eyes?"

"I didn't even look at your unhealthy body!" I lied. His body is so much more built up than Gray's. For the next couple of minute we were shouting and screaming at each other.

Erza got annoyed "Can you guys get along with each other?! Jeez"

We stayed quiet and I broke the silence "So... How long are we going to stay here?"

Gray looked into his watch "Two hours. But in an hour we have to get to the Fairy Tail mansion, Makarov has to do the speech like every year" he rolls his eyes "In the meantime, let's go have fun"

"Gray-sama! Let's go swim!" he pulled Gray.

"Ah! Wait! Guys help me!"

We all laughed "I need to seek Makarov before the speech. You guys do something more active rather than that" she pointed at Juvia who seems to be forcing Gray to piggy back her.

I sighed "I'm sorry for my friend" apologizing for my disappointing friend.

"At least she not a total idiot like this guy" Erza whispered into my ears and I laughed.

"Hey! I heard that!"

"How? She said it so softly" Lucy ask.

"That's one of my special features. I can even track you down when your lost like a little dog" he went really close to me and sniff me, which made me blush.

He suddenly grab my hand "I'll go show Lucy around the island. Bye Erza!" he pulled me and we started walking away Erza. I pulled back my hand and let me. I followed his trails and we didn't say anything to each other for as long as I know, while the sun sets next to us. _I wonder if the sun is setting too in the real world... __Gosh is this how 'I'll show her around' means?_

I didn't even notice that he stop walking and stupidly I bumped myself on his back. I took a step back and look up at him, he turned around with these serious eyes that I've never seen him wear before which made my heart skipped a beat. "W-What's wrong with you?" I asked him nervously.

He took a step forward without a change in his expression and also not a word. I took a step back for every step he took. "N-Natsu? Come on don't play like this. Please..." I said at the thought of _Do people's brain gets corrupted when they come to this world? Or at least gets affected?_

__As if he didn't hear me, he continued his actions until a bulgy root of a tree made him trip over and crashed his lips onto mine unexpectedly.

My eyes shot open and grew wider at the unexpected movement from him. I can see right in his face that he too was surprised as I was and the two of us pulled away as quickly as possible.

"I a... That was an accident I swear! I was only trying to scare when I saw your scaredy cat face" he apologize while swaying his hands around trying to block me from seeing his tomato face. I laughed at his actions and he joined me. "But I'm serious Lucy! I didn't mean it!" he said looking at the ground and scratched the back of his head.

_He look so cute when he does that_, I thought. _I must be going nuts. _"I- I know" I blushed.

He took my hand again into his big warm hands, "Anyway, it's getting dark. You know what they say pretty girls like you shouldn't be walking around alone. Let's go back"

"Now you're calling me pretty"

"Yeah, 'cause you are Lucy" he said without a problem. _I wonder how many times has he said that to many girls_, I sighed.

"Well you're not pretty at all. Just now you were like a villain to me, now you're being nice. So which side of you is the real you, Mr Natsu Dragneel?" I said without processing them in my mind.

He smirked, "If I tell you now, nothing's going to be interesting between us". My heart skipped a beat again and I slightly blush but luckily it was dark so it won't really show.

_Wait a minute... Did we just flirt with each other?! Ah! What am I thinking? It's just some friendly talk! Yup, that's it!_ I assumed to myself.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"To the Fairy Tail headquarter!" I laughed at his comando voice and he laughed with me "Actually to the Fairy Tail Mansion"

**Natsu's P.O.V**

****When Lucy's and my lips met just now, it felt as if her lips were the only ones that I have been longing for and it also felt so familiar. _So soft.._. Even her scent smells so familiar to me when I breathe her in while we were somehow kissing. _Vanilla scent... _That's how she smells. Anyway _Nicely played Natsu, nicely played..._

I can't believe she haven't taken her hand back yet and also we flirted just now. I don't know if she notice it but I think I'm falling. She broke the silence, "So, how come you have a blue cat with you in school? Isn't that against school rules?" she asked me with her sweet voice.

"Blue cat?" I tried to digest what she was talking about "Oh! Happy!" I said out loud when I finally get what she was trying to say.

"Happy? What are you happy about?" she asked me confused.

"No, no. My blue cat's blue cats name is Happy" i corrected her.

"Why's your cat named Happy?" she arched an eyebrow.

I smiled at my previous memories "That's because when I was a kid. I have this childhood friend, Lisanna, she's Mira's little sister. We found Happy under his dead mother's body and felt sorry for it because it was raining at that time and he was whining. So we carried him back home with my scarf around him. We told Mira about it and she told us to bring him in a vet, so we did. When we came back with a healthy white cat, all he ever did to us was made us happy. So we called him Happy"

'Aww... That's so cute. Then how did he end up blue when he was white at first?"

"Why do you have so many questions?"

"Because in order to be good friends, we have to let our curiosity with each other take over and ask questions", I shook my head. "Oh come on! I'll let you ask me too, this will be my last question! I promise!"

"Fine, but promise me you'll let me ask you questions later!" she nodded "When we were kids. Erza, Mira, Gray, Lisanna and me hangs out a lot. One day we played Truth or Dare. I choose dare and Gray dared me to dye Happy in blue. And when I did Lisanna cried for two days and refused to talk to me. Well because we promised each other to be good parents replacement for Happy and at that time I was only a kid to stupidly do it to our dear Happy" I laughed "At least I didn't color him red, I badly want to color him red at that time since it was my favorite color" I added.

Lucy playfully smack me on my arm "Jerk" and I laughed. "So where's Lisanna? How come I don't see her?" I froze at the question.

"You said that was your last question" I excused myself with a shaky voice. "My turn"

"Turn?"

"Yeah. My turn to ask you questions"

She smiled "Okay"

"Why are you blonde?"

She didn't reply me, "Oi, Lucy"

"What?"

"Why are you blonde?"

"I said you can ask me questions. I didn't say I would answer them" she chuckled and drop her hand as soon as she saw Juvia and Gray. Somehow I want her to hold my hand a little longer.

"You little..." she faced me and stick out her tongue and ran to Juvia. Outside I'm all annoyed but in me, I'm laughing and longing for her touch.

"Yo" I greeted Juvia and Gray and boy does Gray look so bad.

Juvia let go of Gray's arm and Gray's eyes revealed 'I'm free! I'm finally free!'. Juvia stood in front of me, arms crossed and strong blue eyes held mine, "Juvia wants to know where you and Lucy been?"

"Just walked around" she eyed me suspiciously from head to toe and gave me that 'I'm keeping my eyes on you mister' fingers. She went to Lucy and walked with her. Not with Gray.

Gray was walking in front of them and I joined him "So where have you been, Stripper?"

He looked at me with tired eyes and thirsty lips "You have no idea what i went through, fire head. I think I'll be away from the sea for awhile.. You? You seem to be very happy" he smiled. "Where's you guys go?"

"We pretty much just walked around and chatted"

"Oh really?", I nodded.

**Luc's P.O.V**

Buzz. Buzz. Buzz.

I look into my phone, it's Loke. "Hello? Loke?"

"Lucy where are you?"

"Somewhere. Why?"

"There's a video of you going around the country and it's bad. I'll meet you at the back of the school, don't attrac any attention okay?"

"Okay" and hung up.

I slip my phone back in my pocket "I have to go back now. Can you guys help me tell Makarov that there's an emergency?"

"Emergency?" Juvia asked.

"A video. I have to go, I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow then. Bye" then I clicked my blue button and I'm back in the classroom. _Why am I in the classroom when I was in the hall just now? Oh well _

I ran down to the back of the school and saw Loke and Virgo. They opened the car for me and I went in, "What's going on?"

They went in too and Loke passed me his phone, the car started moving.

/Video/

I was in the car wearing my red dress form last night. _It was this morning at the taxi driver's cab._

"I was fired by your stupid father, I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I also think he's stupid in fact I think he's a horrible father. He's been very horrible to me since after my mother died"

'Yeah?"

"Yeah. He's been working so much that he doesn't even know that his little girl has been going to the bars and sleeping with guys. I guess I have my mother looks but have the total opposite of her personality"

/End of Video/

"I didn't say that" I look up to look at Loke and Virgo who were both frowning at me. Virgo handed me a manila file with pictures of me in the bar where I was being touched by a man. Then me and Natsu kissing. Then me leaving a hotel with Natsu. "Oh my god... Father's going to be mad at me" I cried at my sit as Virgo patted me and hushed me.

* * *

**Find out more in the next chapter! ATTENTION! After maybe the next 2 chapters, LEMON is on! ^^ stay tuned peeps! REVIEW PLEASE! **


End file.
